Elizabeth Andromeda Potter
by Trumpetina
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny didn't only have James, Albus and Lily? They adopted Teddy after the war and had a daughter before James. The daughter is the one and only Elizabeth Andromeda Potter. Plz read, story better than summary! OC/OC, TL/VW possibly...


Lizzie Potter stared at her new broom, which now lay in pieces on the floor of her bedroom. Standing behind it was a sheepish looking James Potter. "I'm sorry Liz, it slipped while I was flying and I fell off! See I'm hurt too." Lizzie opened her mouth and screamed, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU PRAT THAT WAS ONLY A DAY OLD! I SAVED FOR TWO MONTHS, TWO MONTHS OF BABYSITTING YOU BRAT! YOU WEREN;T EVEN MEANT TO BE FLYING IT ANYWAY!" Lizzie picked up her eleven-year old brother by his collar and chucked him out of her bedroom so that he landed in a heap at her mother's feet. Then she slammed the door, probably not a good move. Ginny Potter didn't take kindly to doors being slammed in her face!

Lizzie was really annoyed! She wished that they didn't have such a big family, four siblings was four too many in her opinion! There was Teddy, he was the oldest and he was 14 this year and would starting his fourth year at Hogwarts in one week. Then there was Lizzie, she was 13, and would be going into her third year at Hogwarts. Then there was James, he was eleven and was going into his first year. Then there was Albus, he was the sensitive one and was 9 this year still going to a muggle school. Finally there was Lily, she was only 6 and was starting school with Albus this year.

Their names were a little annoying in Lizzie's opinion. There was Teddy and he was named after his dead grandfather and his middle name Remus was after his dead father. He was adopted by Harry and Ginny when he was about three months old. Lizzie was quite close to Teddy really, although he could be a bit over protective. Then Lizzie, well her full name, Elizabeth Andromeda Potter, was Lizzie because Ginny liked it and she was her first baby and Andromeda after Andromeda Tonks, or Teddy's grandmother. Then James Sirius was after their grandad and his best friend, then Albus Severus after two very important war heroes and Lily Luna after their grandma and well Luna was just an awesome friend.

"Lizzie!" Ginny stuck her head inside the room of her teenage daughter, "what happened?" She noticed the tears sliding down Lizzie's cheeks and then saw the broom. "Oh my god! James!" she called angrily. "Yeah.." his voice came floating from downstairs. Ginny huffed and then embraced her daughter. Lizzie and Ginny got on really well usually. Although if she was being too cheeky or rude as she sometimes was then Ginny would let fly but at the moment all was good.

"Gin dearest, " Harry called, "How do you think a man feels when he comes home and his wife's not tucked naked in bed waiting for him to have his wicked way with her!" He stuck his head around the door and his face coloured as he saw Lizzie, "Oh, hi darling," he mumbled, "Eww Dad! Bad, bad, bad mental pictures! Eww!" Harry looked at her confused, "But, you don't understand do you?" Lizzie scoffed, "Oh no Dad I am a completely naïve 13 year old. Oh come off it dad I'm 13 NOT 3!"

Leaving her parents upstairs she went downstairs, passing James on the way she helpfully knocked him down the stairs. "Lizzie!" her dad's angry voice called, "I fixed your broom so be nice to your brother!" Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Whatever old man!" she called back. Then she continued on her way. She passed Teddy sitting in a chair reading and Albus sitting in the sun playing with his Pygmy Puff. She grinned at him and ruffled his hair as she went past. He was a good kid. Once in the kitchen she encountered Lily standing on a chair and trying to reach the cookie jar. "Missy," she called, "What ARE you doing?" Lily jumped and turned around, "Lizzie!" she cried, "Cuddle? And Cookie? Please…?"" Lizzie turned around "Muum! Can Lily have a cookie?" Ginny's angry voice floated down the stairs, "No! Lily Potter come here right NOW!" Lily glared at Lizzie and ran upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie took a handful of cookies up to her bedroom where she began to draft a letter to her boyfriend, Josh. She wasn't meant to have a boyfriend so it was a secret. She knew that if any of her siblings found out they'd dob so she kept if secret at school as well. Gathering her quills out of her already packed school trunk she penned a note and read it over before she sent it.

_Dear Josh,_

_I miss you! I can't wait, only one more week till we are back at school and I can finally feel your lips on mine again. I wonder what mischief we will get up to this year! Okay, I really better run, mum's calling. It was just a quickie to let you know that I miss you babe._

_Love, Liz_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Burrow that evening Lizzie sat talking to Gabrielle.. They were the same age and were best friends as well as being cousins. Victoire and Teddy were besties too, they were almost the same age, Vic was just a few months younger. Gabrielle and Lizzie were only three days apart. Gabrielle being older. Then there was Louis, he was only 5, and one of the youngest kids. There was Freddy who was twelve and his younger sister Roxanne who was 4. Then there was Molly who was 11 and Lucy who was 8. Then there was Rose who was 9 and Hugo who was 6. Then there was the twins Laura and Leon age 6 , Arthur age 4 and the youngest, Elle who was 2. Every year the kiddies Christmas photo lined up like this : Teddy, Vic, Gabrielle, Lizzie, Freddy, James, Molly, Rose, Albus, Lucy, Lily, Laura, Leon, Hugo, Louis, Arthur, Roxanne and Elle. The group of 18 cousins had their share of fights but always stuck together under authority such as parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie lugged her trunk onto the train and bagged a carriage before leaping off the platform and making her way back to her family. Albus's eyes were swimming with tears and Lily was flat out sobbing. This was because of Lizzie, they both loved Teddy and James but those two liked to prank and Lizzie was always kind to her youngest siblings, and Teddy really. It was only James who she liked to be evil to. Lily launched herself at Lizzie so Lizzie picked her up and set her on her hip as she hugged Albus to her tightly. "Shh, it's okay guys, you have each other and I'll be home at Christmas I promise!" She brushed Lily's tears away and went to put her down but she clung tightly so Lizzie just rolled her eyes at her parents who smiled back proudly. Albus pushed his glasses further up his nose, "D-d-do you promise to write Liz?" She smiled gently at him, "Of course buddy, you too Lils, I promise that Lindt (Lizzie's owl) will be very busy this year! And you'll be able to write of course Lils so I will be expecting responses!"

Albus's tears slipped out and Lizzie hugged him before harry picked him up and held him close. These two had a strong bond, but then again Harry had that with all of his children. Then, the train whistle blew so Lizzie hugged her parents, Lily, Albus all of her cousins who weren't old enough to come, aunts and uncles, grandparents, and then went to hand Lily back to her mother. It took Ginny and Harry to pry Lily off Lizzie and as Lizzie boarded the train Lily reached her arms out from where she was settled in her mother's embrace stretching towards her sister and she screamed and sobbed. Lizzie sighed and simply waved to them as she pulled away, leaving her parents to deal with the distraught child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Lizzie and Josh were engaged in a passionate catch up. Gabrielle had given them 10 mins of privacy so they were unprepared for James to open the door and gawk at them. "Lizzie!" cried James in disgust, "What are you doing? You're not allowed a boyfriend!" Lizzie broke off in shock and glared at James, "Jamie," she began in a low, menacing voice, "PISS OFF!" James narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm telling mum and dad!" Lizzie took one step towards him and he squeaked and scurried away. Lizzie turned around and buried her face in Josh's chest as she sobbed. It was going to be a very interesting year!

**A/N – Yeah I know, not very good. Just a bit of an intro so the rest will be better!**


End file.
